Forever?
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: Way back when Edward was still a newborn, he met Areeyah, who he became good friends with. Years later, she came back to win his heart. Little did she know Edward already found a mate. Set after Eclipse. Warning: Includes a bit of cursing, death and attempted suicide.


This is the first Twilight story I've written so please go easy on me. Hope ya like it! I plan to write more soon. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ughh! I reached out to find the snooze button of the alarm clock. I checked the time.

_6:30_

Crap! I'm gonna be late for school! Hurriedly, I took a shower and ate a quick breakfast. I've never been this late. Usually, Edward picks me up for school. Wonder why he didn't.

I arrived at school just in time for the second period. I walked into the classroom and sat down next to him.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry for not picking you up. I needed to go hunting. My eyes are pitch black", he apologized, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"No worries", I assured, kissing his cheek.

* * *

_***Lunch cafeteria***_

We..I mean, I, was eating silently with my soon-to-be family. Edward proposed to me a month ago. Our upcoming wedding will be on October 13th. For the past weeks, I continued to persuade him into changing me. But no! He insists on having us married first!

My thoughts were cut off by Alice's gasp. I turned to look at her. She was staring into space, definitely having a vision.

"What is it, Alice?", a concerned-looking Jasper asked.

"Someone's visiting us today.I—I don't recognize her"

"I do", Edward spoke up for the first time. "I've met her before. A good friend of mine too"

"Who is she?", I asked.

"Areeyah. I've known her since I was a newborn"

"And of course extraordinarily beautiful", I muttered. I didn't like the thought of Edward being with other females. Let alone a vampire! The fact that I'm just plain and boring compared to them hurts a lot.

I heard him chuckled. "Really, Bella? Why would I be with other girls when I have you?"

"Because I'm nothing compared to them"

He gently cupped my face.

"Bella, you are the only one who's touched my cold, frozen heart. You are my everything. I love you. I always have and always will", he kissed me lightly.

We heard someone, probably Emmett, clear his throat. Blushing furiously, I pulled away.

"Anyway, she'll be her tonight. Although, I do not how many days she'll stay with us"

"We'll all welcome her. I'll call Carlisle to let him know. Oh, and don't worry, Bella! If Edward dares to, I'll take care of him myself", Alice said, giving Edward a glare.

But he just merely rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek.

* * *

_***Cullen house***_

"She'll be here in five minutes", Alice stated, bouncing up and down, clearly excited to meet our visitor.

I can't help being left out. I can just imagine her. Long, silky hair. Curvaceous body. Compared to me. Plain, old, boring Bella.

"Be nice, alright?", Edward asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be nice to the girl who'll obviously try to fancy my fiancée?"

He sighed and kissed me passionately.

"She's here! She's here!", Alice exclaimed.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he led me to join the others.

They formed a semi-circle. Carlisle in the left most corner. Next to him was Esme. Then, followed by Alice and Jasper. Then, me and Edward. With Emmett and Rosalie next to us.

"Ahh..Edward! It has been too long!", a voice purred.

A vampire emerged from the forest. She was as just as I imagined. She was about my height. Beautiful facial features. Long blonde hair. And she was wearing a red dress that went down to the middle of her hips.

I cowered beside Edward even more.

"Areeyah. It's so nice to see you", Edward greeted and offered his hand for her to shake.

But instead, she wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

I felt my blood boil because of the intense jealousy. Seeing my expression, he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Oh! Who's your friend, Eddie?"

Eddie?! But Edward doesn't even let his own fiancée call him that.

"It's Edward. Bella this is Areeyah. Areeyah this is Bella, my fiancée"

I gave her a smile and wrapped my arms around his waist to show her HE IS MINE!

"Oh?! But, baby, she looks kinda plain", she mused, putting her hands on his chest.

A growl escaped my lips. How dare she?!

"I have to be with her always. She's quite clumsy, you know. Tripping on her own feet every once in a while", he chuckled. She let out a giggle and batted her eyelashes at him.

I looked down, trying to keep the tears from falling. I'm used to the teasing about my clumsiness. But seeing him laugh about it with his goddess vampire, it hurts a thousand times more. The others didn't make fun of it this time, though. Not even Emmett.

I shrugged of Edward's arm and moved beside Alice. She saw me and pulled me closer to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Areeyah", Carlisle said, interrupting them.

"Carlisle! It's been years since I saw you"

She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. It wasn't like Edward's. She clung onto him for dear life.

"I see you've got additions to your coven", she said.

"Yes. This is my wife, Esme. The couple next to Bella is Alice and Jasper. Next to them is Emmett and Rosalie"

"Hi. It's nice of you to visit", Alice told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Jasper murmured.

Rosalie just gave her a death glare.

"Hey", Emmett exclaimed.

Only then did Edward notice that I had moved away from him.

"Bella, love?"

Em and Rose moved to my other side, so I'm in between them.

Alice and Rose put their arms around me. I couldn't look at Edward. So instead, I looked down and let my hair cover most of my face.

"So, honey, what do you have planned for us today?", she asked, pouncing on his arms.

I let out a small sob. He obviously heard it because he put her down.

"Areeyah, go with Esme. She'll show you where you'll stay"

"Follow me, dear", Esme told her, leaving all of us alone.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry she acted that way", he said, caressing my shoulder.

I merely nodded, letting him know it was alright. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you. Always and forever.", he gave me a quick kiss.

"Let's go inside. I won't let her treat you that way"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I feel guilty that Bella saw how she acted that way. Areeyah was never like that towards me before. We only treated each other as siblings, nothing more.

After I gave Areeyah the tour of the house, I took Bella to my room.

"Love, are you mad at me?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm not jealous when I see a gorgeous vampire flirting with my fiancée", she replied, cuddling into my chest.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. She's nothing to me but a friend. Besides, why would I flirt with her when I have a beautiful brunette as my bride-to-be?"

I kissed her gently, assuring her that no one could ever replace her.

"It's getting late. Sleep now, my love. I'll be here when you wake up", I whispered, humming her lullaby.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was having the best dream of my life. It was about my wedding. For a change, I was beautiful in my wedding dress. I was walking down the aisle, looking at Edward, who was smiling my favorite crooked smile at the altar.

Suddenly, I felt someone whisper in my ear.

"Love? It's time to wake up"

I whimpered. "More sleep"

I heard my angel chuckle. "Bella, Alice needs us to come down"

"I'm not getting up. I want to sleep"

He sighed. And started to tickle me.

"Edward! Stop!", I said in between giggles.

"Fine! I'm getting up! Give me some time to have my human minute", I huffed, going to the bathroom.

I changed into comfy blue blouse and jeans. And tied my hair into a cute fishtail braid.

Afterwards, Edward and I went down to see the others.

"Hey, baby!", Areeyah greeted, walking towards Edward.

She stopped when she saw his arm around my waist. I smiled smugly, and kissed his cheek.

"Who do you think you are?!", she growled.

"The last time I checked, I'm Bella Swan, Edward's fiancée"

"You're only a weak human compared to me!"

"True. But listen, I'm not letting you steal my Edward"

"You better watch your back human! He's mine!"

"As if that scares me!"

She screeched and left, slamming the door. I looked at Edward. He had his mouth hanging open.

I giggled and kissed his lips.

"That was wow, Bella"

"I know. I never thought I'd act that way"

"Bella!", Alice shouted, from the living room.

"What now, Alice?"

"I need you to pick your dress. We need to order it as soon as possible"

"Alright, Alice"

I spent the whole morning choosing my dress. Alice has tons of options. I ended up picking an elegant, yet simple one.

"Where's Edward, Alice?", I asked, getting up from the couch.

"He's out hunting with Areeyah"

I felt the ache in my chest once more. I went to sit on the porch to wait for him. After half an hour, I saw something unexpected and heartbreaking. They were coming out of the forest while carrying her! Bridal style! She was laughing and smacking his arm playfully. Apparently, they didn't see me. He twirled her around like she was a child.

I felt the tears betraying me. I quickly composed myself just as they walked towards the house.

"Oh hey, Bella!", Areeyah exclaimed.

I waved to her.

"Look, about my behavior earlier, I'm really sorry. I hope we can be friends"

"Don't worry about it. And yeah, sure we can"

"Goodie! If you'll excuse me, I have to go fix my stuff now. It was great to spend time with you, Edward", she said winking at him, but I saw.

"So you had a good time?", I asked, a little angry.

"Yeah. It was fun spending time with an old friend. Bella, love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go inside"

* * *

This week, I'd be staying at the Cullens, thanks to Alice. And this way, I would be able to keep an eye on Areeyah. So far, he's been spending time with her than me.

"Edward! Edward!", I shouted as I entered the living room.

"She's out with her again", Alice responded, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Where now?!"

"They went sight-seeing in Forks", this time it was Rosalie.

"You know, Bella, ever since Areeyah arrived he hasn't been spending much time with you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, not that I don't like you sis, but don't you think they're a little more than friends?"

I didn't answer. I knew he was right. Their relationship is more that friends. But I don't have to worry, right? After all, he'd never replace his fiancée for a friend. I know he loves me...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Poor, Bella. She's been sulking alone in the room all day. Where the heck is he, when you need him?! Oh right! He's with another girl!

She was just like last fall. Alone in a corner, staring into space. She's dead inside. We truly regret leaving her. If only we knew she'd be like this, we'd never leave.

It was midnight, I was expecting Bella to be asleep by now. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were intrigued by watching a movie. I was sitting in the furthest corner, trying to see Edward's future.

"Alice?", Esme asked, worry in her eyes

I sighed, shaking my head.

"I can't see him. I don't understand. He must have been back hours ago!"

"Maybe-", Jasper started.

Suddenly we were cut off by a piercing scream from Bella. In a second flat, we were barging in her room. What we saw nearly ripped our hearts. She was in a fetal position on the bed, pulling her hair hard, rocking back and forth.

"Edw-aardd", she sobbed, crying hard.

"Shh..he'll be here soon..", Esme told her comfortingly.

"He's still with her, isn't he?", she whispered, sobbing even louder.

I nodded. I hugged her tightly and let her cry on my shirt. The others stood there helplessly trying to calm her down. She soon fell asleep, thanks to Jasper.

I swear when that idiot arrives, I'll kill him. Bella needs him badly. He's out doing who-knows-what with Areeyah, while his fiancée is crying her eyes out!

* * *

_***Next morning...***_

"Hey, guys..were home!", I heard Edward shout as he entered the house. "Carlisle?! Esme?!"

"Where are they?", Areeyah butted in.

My family looked at each other. I knew what they were thinking.

"No..let him find us here by himself"

I heard his footsteps down the hallway. He was opening each room. None of us dare made a move or sound.

"Bella, love?"

"Why are you all in here?", he asked. "Why is Bella's face tear-stained?!", he sat on her bed and caressed her face.

"Maybe this would give you a clue", Rosalie spoke up. She figured I would just attack him by now.

I knew she was giving him the images from last night because guilt was washed all over my brother's face. He started to cry tearless sobs.

"You better talk to her, Edward", I snarled. "She thinks you'll leave her again for that friend of yours"

"She wouldn't stop crying. Jasper only calmed her down for a few hours of sleep", Esme whispered.

"We'll leave you two alone"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

My Bella crying...my Bella pulling her hair...my Bella sobbing hard..sobbing my name over and over..

I would never forgive myself. First, I left her last fall. Now, she thinks that I'll dump her for another.

I felt my poor angel flutter her eyes open. Her hair was a mess from all the pulling. Her face was streaked with dry tears. Yet she was still beautiful.

She tried to avoid my eyes. But I wasn't having any of that. I crushed my lips to hers. I had to let her know she was my everything.

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry", I apologized in between kisses.

"Mmmm"

She tried to pull away, but I held her both her hands in mine.

"Bella, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"Am I forgiven?", I asked, pulling away.

"For what?"

"For not being there when you need me the most"

"Yes..isn't kissing me kinda gross? I mean with me a mess"

"You're always beautiful, my love"

She shrugged. "I need my human minute now"

I'll have to make this up to her somehow.

"Are you hungry, Bella?", Esme asked as we went down.

"Yes", she admitted blushing.

I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"I don't know what you want to eat, so I prepared every meal I knew"

There on the table was every food you could imagine. Waffles, pancakes, various fruits, cereal, hotdogs, bacon...

"How am I suppose to eat all of this?!"

"You need the energy. You went through a lot last night", Alice coaxed.

"Was it that bad?"

"Just the worst I've seen in my 80 years"

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, whispering apologies in her ear.

"Where's your friend?", she asked.

"She went out hunting. We didn't let her come up to both of you", Carlisle stated.

"She'll be leaving in a week, right?"

"Yes, love. She'll be gone in a few days"

Days have passed, and mine and Bella's relationship have become even stronger. I needed her like humans need air. I still allotted some time for Areeyah though. So far, she was friendly with Bella.

"Hey, Edward, why don't we practice our fighting skills? It's been long since I've last fought. Although, I think you do it often, defending your human"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So what do you say?"

"Sure. Let's go"

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward? Edward?"

I found the other Cullens in their living room. I looked out and saw Areeyah and him throwing kicks and punches at each other but none of them getting hurt. He spins her around every once in a while. I felt the jealousy run through my veins. Someday, I would be like them. I just have to wait til' graduation.

I walked to Edward's piano and tried to play my lullaby.

"You play?"

"Only a little, I took lessons when I was a kid"

"Can you play for us, dear?"

"I think I remember one.."

I took a deep breath and started to play "A Thousand Years". I stole a glance or two at Edward and Areeyah as I play the song. She was perfect. Every female vampire was perfect. Sometimes, I even doubt that he would love me after a century.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Bella, that was beautiful", Esme praised.

"You play well", Carlisle added.

Blushing, I thanked them. I looked out again to watch Areeyah and Edward. She was supposedly giving him a kick in the stomach when she "lost her balance" and had them toppling over with her on top.

"It's alright. I don't see anything yet", Alice said reassuringly.

"Look at them. They seem like a real, perfect couple. She's perfect for him, and he for her. Unlike me, who is just a mere human pet"

"Don't say that. Edward loves you more than anything", Rosalie interjected.

"I'm afraid that he won't love me anymore when I'm changed"

"He does, Bella, and always will"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've seen the change in him when first he met you. All of us did. Believe me, Bella, he can't live without you"

I nodded. I felt a wave of calmness wash through me. I gave them a small smile to know I was okay.

"Hey, Rosalie, I heard your piano playing, and you're getting good", Edward exclaimed as he entered with Areeyah.

"It wasn't me who was playing", Rose responded plainly.

"Oh? Then who was it? Surely it wasn't Bella", he chuckled.

"So I'm not capable of playing the piano, Edward?! Is that what you're saying?!", I demanded, taking a step forward, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, love, that's not what I meant. I mean you never even told me you can play", he stammered, cowering in front of me and taking a step back from my murderous form.

I heard his siblings snicker at the fact that he was putty in my hands.

"I can't fight for myself let alone my loved ones. I don't deserve love like you guys do. I'm not attractive to others. I'm clumsy and trip all of the time unlike you who is always perfect", I said, letting the tears finally fall.

"Yes, I am just a weak, stupid, self-obsessed human", I choked out, stomping my foot at every word.

"But really, Edward? Do I really mean that little to you? Or am I just a pet human?"

"Bella, I-", he started, reaching to hold my face. But I stopped his hand and moved a step back.

"I'm sorry I acted this way. I'll just leave, It'll be best. Please don't try to call me or anything. I just need some time alone, that's all" I apologized to his family, taking my bag and stalked to the door, closing it behind me with a bang.

* * *

**Areeyah's POV**

As soon as the wannabe left, I knew I'd have Edward all mine tonight. I've been wanting to be with him since we first met. But he was always a gentleman to notice.

I held up the syringe containing the drug I was going to give him. A vampire drugged?! Yes, well, I did my research and as a matter of fact vampires do get drugged, but only for a couple of minutes and you still have to inject it to them.

"Areeyah, honey, all of us are going hunting tonight so it will just be you and Edward", Esme informed me.

Even better!

"Yes, dear Esme. Have a great time!"

I'm sure I am going to!

She eyed me suspiciously but bid me goodbye. I watched them leave one by one, each sibling gave me a watch-your-back glare. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Like I'm scared!

After all left, I went to find my Edward.

Now, the real fun begins!

"Edward?..Edward?"

"I'm up here!", a shout called from upstairs.

"Baby?", I asked, entering his bedroom.

He didn't answer me. I sat down beside him.

"Maybe you're not meant for each other. I mean she's human. You know you deserve much more than that. A vampire who could give you more happiness than that human could. Someone like me!"

With that, I injected him with the drug. I went fast enough for him to not to notice.

"What did you do to me?!", he asked, crumpling into the floor and was knocked unconscious.

He woke up after a few minutes.

"Areeyah, what are you doing here? Why does my head feel hazy?"

"I just came to keep you company, Eddie. I'm gonna tell you a secret. Ever wondered why yours and Bella's relationship is getting dumped?"

He shook his head no.

I chuckled. "You're really too numb! How couldn't you know it was me? I was jealous of the little human. I even snuck up in Bella's room one night to kill her. Your only mine, Edward. I did several attempts to break you two up. And so far, my plan is working perfectly"

I stood up and walked to him. I reached up to touch his face, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our eyes stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. Just as I was about to kiss him, his phone rang.

I cursed under my breath at the interruption.

"What the hell do you want?!"

I was startled by his outburst.

"Ed-ward..its me..", Bella said on the other line of the phone.

"What do you want?! You already put me in so much pain, human! I shouldn't have come back for you. But thanks for saving me anyway, cause' if you hadn't, I wouldn't meet my true mate: Areeyah", he said looking at me with a smile.

I heard Bella let out a sob. "I see..well, have a good life, Edward. I guess this is goodbye"

"Yeah, it is! C'mere baby!", he motioned for me to come closer.

"Oh, Bella, don't worry I'm sure some other guy will love you. Bye!", I giggled into the phone.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed me by the waist.

"Where were we?", he asked.

"I believe you were going to kiss me", I suggested.

Just as about are lips were going to meet, his phone rang again.

"Alice..", he muttered.

"What now, Alice?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You better apologize to Bella for treating her that way!"

"For what?! For breaking up with her?!"

"Edward snap out of it! Areeyah is just using you. Bella IS your true mate! And I've seen another vision of her..and it's very bad.."

"What?! Alice, tell me!", he demanded, growing very concerned.

"I've seen killing herself. She's gonna jump of a cliff again! We're all trying to get there in time. But you're still the fastest. Hurry, Edward! You only have minutes left to save her!", Alice chocked out.

"No! I'll be there as fast as I can", he panicked, slamming the phone shut.

He tried to stand up but quickly lost balance. I looked into his eyes and saw it clouded with anger. The drug lost effect already.

I quickly tried to leave the room, but he caught one of my arms.

"You little b$#*h! I remember everything you said. How you wanted to kill Bella! How you tried to break us up! The drug made me say horrible things to her! When I return with her safely in my arms, there is hell to pay for you!"

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I ran as fast as a vampire ever could to the cliff I saw from Alice's vision. Good thing it wasn't behind the treaty line this time. But even if, I'll sacrifice my life for my love. This can't be happening! My Bella can't be dead! I let dry sobs escape from my lips.

I arrived seconds before my family. I frantically searched for the cliff where Bella was at.

"Up there!", Emmett shouted pointing to one.

I looked up to see her sitting by the edge of the cliff. Her heads in her hands. I could hear her sobs and it broke my heart to watch her.

"Bella, don't do it!", Alice begged.

"Bella, sweetie, whatever you're planning don't go through with it", Esme pleaded at the same time.

"You don't know what you're giving up, Bella!", Rosalie added.

Carlisle and my brothers just stood there calming their wives down. I, on the other hand, was running to the top of the cliff to save her myself.

"Carlisle! Distract her long enough for me to get to her!"

Even with miles away from my family, I could still hear their conversation plainly.

"Bella..", Carlisle started. "What made you do this to yourself?"

My darling looked up from crying.

"Look at the small device at your feet. It's mine", she replied.

Carlisle picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. My family all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You're pregnant?!", Alice exclaimed.

She is pregnant?! How can that be?! I only made love to her once!

"Is that even possible, Carlisle?", Emmett asked.

"I am not sure. I've never seen one like it before"

"My life is ruined! I'm pregnant at eighteen. My fiancée is out with another girl. Charlie moved in with Sue. I have no one left!", she sobbed.

"You know that's not true! You could live with us. Bella you are special to all of us", Esme told her.

"Bella, you're my sister. I know I've treated you badly. But the truth is I cared for you. We care for you!"

"Bella please..for us..for Charlie..for Edward", Alice pleaded.

"Edward isn't even here. He doesn't care about. He found Areeyah..he's happy with her"

I felt my heart sink when I heard her say those words. She doubted my love for her. Why wouldn't she? After saying those things, I don't deserve her. Yet, I'm a selfish little creature to let her go.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens tried to get me change my mind about suicide. But I was in to much pain to have hope. The words he said to me..it broke me into a million pieces..I'm much worse than last fall. And now, I'm even carrying a baby. Of course, it's Edward's kid. I can't bear to be in depression again. I want to end this..NOW!

"I'm sorry..I can't do this any longer", I said, standing up to take my coat off.

I ignored their pleads and begs. And walked to the very edge of the cliff.

"I love you guys! Tell Edward that I'll love him no matter what!"

As I prepared to jump, a pair of cold arms held me by the waist. He started kissing my neck and laced his hands with mine.

"E-dward.."

"Don't do this..you heard me apologize a lot..but I'm gonna say it once more: I'm sorry, Bella"

"Let me go!"

I struggled out of his grasp. I'm not giving in so easily anymore.

"You told me that you and Areeyah were mates. That you regret coming back for me. That I put you through so much danger and pain", I said, crying again.

"Bella, you have to understand", he took my hand in his. "She drugged me. I don't know how she did it. Everything I said isn't true. I love you forever, Bella. You and our baby. Nothing will ever change that"

I wiped the tears on my face. I reached up and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. The guilt, sadness, pain disappearing. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. I had to pull away after a minute to catch my breath.

"When we get home, we will get rid of Areeyah together", he promised.

I nodded and let him carry me back home.

* * *

"Where is she?!", I growled as we entered the house.

"Here!", I heard Jasper and Emmett yell, dragging a scared-looking Areeyah along.

"We smelt her scent miles from our house. We tracked her down immediately"

"I'll make you pay, b& ?h", I growled.

I took the lighter from Edward and walked to her. Apparently, she used that opportunity to kick the boys in their shins. It happened all so quickly. She lunged at me at held me by the neck. I covered my stomach with my arms to protect my child. I was choking and gasping for air.

Rosalie caught her arm and ripped it off. She shrieked in pain. Emmett and Jasper, who have now recovered, proceeded to tear her limbs apart. Edward held me as she was torn into pieces.

I picked up lighter and dropped it to her lifeless form, eliciting huge flames.

"It's over now, love. She won't bother us any longer. She's dead", Edward whispered.

I buried my face into his chest and held him tighter.

"I love you, Edward"

"I love you more. I will do everything for you...and our baby"

I know nothing can separate us now. As soon as I'm changed, we can both live blissfully together with our little miracle..forever.

* * *

Again, reviews and comments for this story are very much appreciated! Merry Christmas!


End file.
